A typical image forming apparatus creates a log image as a log of an image to be processed in a job.
A heterogeneous multicasting transmission job is known that transmits images created from the same draft by a plurality of communication methods. Heterogeneous multicasting transmission jobs include a job in which a plurality of communication methods used in the job include a plurality of communication methods in which at least one of a color and a resolution differs among images to be transmitted.